Yogi'O Löw
thumb|Yogi O'Löw und vier seiner zahllosen Rivalen, doch er besiegt sie alle Yogi O'Löw (geb. 25.66.2000 v. Chr.; vermisst seit gestern) ist ein sehr beliebter Ex-Pharao und Fußball-Wunder-Guru. Er ist außerdem der einzige Mensch auf Erden, welcher den Lebensmut nicht verloren hat, nachdem er die berühmt berüchtigte Smut-Fanfiction "Mona Pizza with Garlic Topping" gelesen hat. Biographie 1. Dynastie Die Geschichte des Löw beginnt in Ägypten, Historikern und Spielfilmen nach ein wasserloses Wüstenland voll sonnengebleichter Amerikaner in Schlafanzügen und mit Handtüchern um den Kopf, wahlweise auch bloß Miniröcke mit Sixpackaufmalschablone. Es ist neben Lieblingsurlaubland für Facebook-Revolutionäre, Garten Eden der Möchtegern-Dumblr-Revolutionäre und dem Herkunftsort der Krokodil-Art Alligatoah (erstmals in der Öffentlichkeit zum Thema geworden, als sie singend Battleship-Boi Bastian Büttelsberger interviewte, worin dieser unter Tränen zugab, sein Sohn habe sich zu einer Frau umoperieren lassen, die daraufhin unter dem Namen Cro ohrsyphilliserregende Musikversuche, auditiv toxische Metrumsbrechungen und hirnlösende "Reim"dämpfe in die Umwelt entließ, bis der Vater sie zwang, ihr Gesicht in dem ausgehöhlten Schädel eines überfahrenen Pandas zu verbergen) auch ehemaliges Pharaonenreich und wurde Äonen lang von Haus Löw regiert. Der kleine Yogi'O war fünfter Pharao der Ersten Dynastie und sein politisches Kalkül sollte für Ägypten wegweisend sein. Nicht nur schlichtete er den jahrtausende alten Streit zwischen den schakalköpfigen Kakaobohnengöttern Twix-Rechts und Twix-Links, sondern er wusste auch geschickt, seinen verräterischen und akut kranken Wesir Tut-Echt-Immun auszustechen, denn auch in Sachen Musik besaß Löw mehr als nur Talent. Die Single "Brotmesser fährt entlang der Rillen eines fast leeren Erdnussbutterglasses" seiner Boy-Group Alexandrien-Absteige war doppelt so lang in den Papyruscharts wie Tut-Echt-Immuns Ballade "Rachen freihusten" - nämlich ganze null Wochen. Tut-Echt-Immun reagierte unplässlich, indem er von da an gegen Geschwisterehen zu predigen begann und Löw verbieten wollte, mit seinen zwei dreibeinigen, blinden Schwestern zu schlafen. Doch Löw drehte den Spieß um und erließ die ersten Gesetze, dass dann niemand mehr mit seinen nächsten Verwandten schnakseln dürfte - also auch nicht Tut-Echt-Immun mit seiner Mutter. Die ihr gewidmete Rede, die Löw dabei hielt, ist dank wohlgehüteten Steintafeln - dem Vorläufer des Internets - bis heute überliefert als "Deine Mudder"-Witze. 2. Inning Nur ein Millenium später eskalierte die Situation leider erneut. Weil Löw keinen Bock mehr auf Sonnenbräune hatte und endgültig zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass die von ihm zum Bau veranlassten, steinernen, kantigen Busennachbildungen namens Pyramiden sich einfach nicht mit dem Original messen konnten, plante er eine etwas längere Auszeit von seinen Regierungsgeschäften im Land der Deltas (=selbst Betas und Gammas unterlegene Menschen). Zuerst musste er allerdings sicherstellen, dass während seiner Abwesenheit ein anderer, genauso gut geeigneter und beliebter Diktator Monarch auf seine steinernen Spielkartendecks aufpasste. Da Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißer damals noch nicht auf die Erde hinabgestiegen war, erkor Löw den sympathisch natürlichen und natürlich sympathischen Allgemeinspezialisten für diese Aufgabe aus: DEN Requardt, glorreicher Erfinder des Rektalpiercings, der Hochgeschwindigkeitsspielstraße und des achtspurigen, verkehrsberuhigten Bereich. Dieser lehnte O'Löws großzügiges Angebot jedoch ab aufgrund seiner erfolgreichen Beratungssendung, wo der bebrillte Messias sich im Wunderwirken übte. So blieb Yogi'O nichts anderes übrig, als den Geheimagenten Kalk Ofe mit dem Naturtalent zur Impersonifikation anzuheuern, die Erneuerung der Sendelizenz nach einem kleinen Karriereknick Requardts zu verhindern, indem er in dessen Rolle schlüpfte, sich ins Studio schlich und das Vorhaben sabotierte. thumb|right|335 px"Das war wohl ein Schuss in den Kalkofen" ~Rocket-Rüpel James of Purple würde man später allerdings sagen, denn es kam zu einem verheerenden Fehler: Der etwas dehydrierte und zu sehr auf Authentizität getrimmte 00Döner ließ als der Requardt verlauten, im materiellen Besitze von mehr Unga-Bunga-Dollars zu sein, als er selbst verzehren könne, und besiegelte damit das Schicksal des aufstrebenden Propheten: angelockt von der Gier nach dessen unendlichen Reichtum und herausgefordert zu einem Gelldscheinwettessen entführte der terroristische Verein Alko-Ho-Lieda den Requardt und richtete ihn auf brutale Weise hin zu der gruppeneigenen Nationalhymne "Auf geht's, Deutschland schießt ein Tor", gesungen von der breitbusigen Bumsblondine, die Requardt schließlich wie ein Schwein schlachtete, zu Wurst verarbeitete und ihrem persönlichen Traummann und Requardts Erzfeind, dem Bachelor, überreichte. Der Verlust des Heilands wirkte sich schwer auf die Produktivität von O'Löws israelischen Sklaven aus. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Uhrsozialist Karl "Moses" Marx den linken Spielverderber markiert hatte, standen die Klopapiermanufakturen O'Löws still. Kurz darauf wurde er zum ersten mal gefangen genommen, ohne dass ein anderes Kind auf dem Spielplatz als Folge dessen hingerichtet wurde, weil es den Pharao nicht hatte gewinnen lassen. 1. Exil Beweis, dass Richter U. W. der einzig coole Uwe ist Ö'Löws Gefangennahme war jedoch nicht allein Folge von 00Döners Versagen, sondern Teil eines lange Zeit ausgetüftelten Komplotts, die später in der Geschichtsschreibung als Sirtaki-Verschwörung (in Anlehnung an die damals gebräuchliche, altgriechische Kampfkunst, die in jüngerer Zeit zu einem Tanz verkommen ist; erstmals erdacht vom starken Kanacken Odysseus, der in kurzem Lederrock durch in Geschwindigkeit, Schlüpferpeisgabe und Kotzgrenze alternierende Beinbewegungen zahlreiche Gegner, Tische und Geschirrsets vernichten konnte) auftauchen würde. Die Anfänge der Verschwörung liegen im Jahre -10 der Kay-Uwe-Meyerschen Inhaftierungszeitrechnung, als der gewitzte und gefeite Telefonguerillakrieger noch auf freiem Fuße war und mit seiner Schläue und Skrupellosigkeit seine wahre Identität durch gefälschte Kriminalpolizeimarken und Sterbeurkunden vor den im Gerupftenland regierenden Maxi-Kombo-Breaker24-Agenten verbergen konnte. Jedoch sollte eines Tages alles anders kommen: Nämlich, als Uwe-Meyer Kay sich nach diversen menschenfeindlichen Bemerkungen über seine Person am Telefon seinem Bösen Doppelgänger, dem von Dr. Dr. Prof. le Tête de baquet, dem französischen und geadelten Cousin von Dr. Dr. Kübelkopfs Mutter Dr. med. Eimerhaupt IV., geschaffenen Dark-Holger, stellen musste, dem es gelang, sein Vorbild auszutricksen und mit einem triumphierend geschrieenen "Verarscht!" die Karriere des Auditiv-Attentäters auf Telefondiktaturen wesentlich zu erschüttern. Im Folgenden sah sich der Kämpfer für telekommunikative Gerechtigkeit gezwungen, seinen nächsten Angriff nach einer aggressionssteigernden Runde des Kommunistennazi-Killerspiels Tetris auf Spanien zu starten. Er legte sich dabei mit dem weltweit gefürchteten und ehemalig mit ZWIEBELMANN und dem Evil Council of Doom verbrüderten Pedro Me Gusta an. Als dieser vom Fernsehkritiker der Telefongewinnspiele bezwungen worden war, wand er sich an seinen griechischen Schwippschwager Alexander Gran (=der Große) Pricos, zwanzigster, unehelicher Sohn von Zeus, und damit Halbgott des Gammelfleisches und schlechten Geschmackes, der bereits mit einer verdeckten Eroberung Europas mit scheußlichen Volksmusikmutanten beschäftigt war und auf Anraten Dark Holgers Pedros Flehen nachgab, ihm im Kampf gegen den Telefonrächer zu helfen. "Ey, kummsch hier nisch' rein!" "Ey, kumm isch wohl!" thumb|left|Die albanische Beef-Taube wurde lange Zeit für fähig gehalten, die menschliche Sprache zu erlernen. Erst der Vöogelexperte Langer Piephahn erkannte, dass der Ruf "Ey, kummsch hier nisch rein!" bei der Beef-Taube bereits angeboren istDa seine Wildecker-Schmerzbuben-Klonkrieger allerdings keinen Fuß in Ägypten fassen konnten, da das hügelige Dünenterrain der Würste ihren perfekt kugelförmigen Körpern zum Verhängnis wurde, entschloss Alexander sich für eine andere Taktik. In seinen eroberten Kolonien in Albanien ließ er von Dr. Prof. le Tête de baquet die erste Luftwaffe der Geschichte züchten: eine Armee von albanischen Beef-Tauben, die Yogi O'Löw aus der Luft angriffen und nach Kreta verschleppten, wo er die Eroberung seines Königreiches und die Gründung Alexandriens verpasste, bei der Alexander der Große in wahrer Dumblr-Revolutionär-Manie O'Löw's sexistischen Pyramiden ein paar phallusartige Obelisken entgegensetzte. thumb|Der Flash-Mob sorgte für mehr als nur EmpörenEbenfalls verpasste Löw während seiner Gefangenschaft eine Diskussionsrunde bei Markus Langts, wo u. A. auch Darth Steinmeier anwesend war. Populär wurde der Abend jedoch nicht wegen des spannenden Themas "Fett und ahnungslos - wie BurgerKing-Gutscheine uns beim McDonalds dazu verlocken, nach Cole Slaw und fünfzig Hühnerteilen zu fragen, obwohl wir bei Mediamarkt sind und verzweifelt versuchen, Edeka-Kassiererinnen mit alten Rewe-Kassenbons abzuschleppen; Untertitel: Erfolgsgeschichte von David Baconham", sondern aufgrund eines unangekündigten Protestes zweier im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gerupfter Hühner, die sich für die Freiheit der Fußbälle und anderer rundlich geformter Gegenstände aussprachen. KALKMAN, HILF! thumb|left|Meyer-Uwes geschickte Verkleidung stellte auch Superschönheitschirurg Dr. Schnippel in den SchattenKay-Uwe war jedoch nicht völlig untätig währenddessen. und konnte unter dem Pseudonym "Mexican Holger" in Verkleidung in Lateinamerika dem RSSI einen verzweifelten Hilfeanruf zukommen lassen. Somit sah sich der zum Telefondienst in der in der Ritze geschissen geschwitzten Notrufzentrale verurteilte Gerd von Sert gezwungen, den einzigen auf den Plan zu rufen, der das Elend noch stoppen konnte, weil er es begonnen hatte: Agent 00Döner! thumb|right|335 px|Der von dem von Kalkofes einer Hälfte gedoubelten Jungen imitierte Sänger Roy Black war nicht nur Erfinder eines Konkurrenzkartenspiels zu O'Löws Klassiker "Lügen", sondern fand auch heraus, dass hinter jeder Pafürmwerbung ein gescheiterter Kunststudent steckt.Es sollte einer von Kalk Ofes bedeutendsten und gefährlichsten Aufträgen werden. In einem komplizierten Doppel-Infiltrations-Verfahren, für das Ofe eigens die Gesetze der Physik außer Kraft setzte, um gleichzeitig zwei Rollen spielen zu können, schlich er sich in einen von Gran Pricos Propagandafilmchen und machte dessen Geldgebern - reichen Altersheiminsassen und verkrusteten Sofazombies mit zu viel Geld im Brägen - klar, dass für beschissene Volksmusik keine professionellen Künstler notwendig waren, sondern auch das eigene Enkelkind dafür missbraucht werden konnte. So drehte er Gran Pricos den Geldhahn zu und seine Öltanker-Milzbuben waren gezwungen, auf Diät zu gehen, bis sie herausfanden, dass sie die restliche Armee fressen konnten. Somit logistisch deutlich geschwächt, musste Gran Pricos Truppen von O'Löws Gefängniszelle abziehen, wodurch das SBK, das Sonderbiberkommando, einen Weg fand, den Pharao freizufressen, und zu Mexican Holger zu verschiffen. Dort konnte er Meyers Differenzen mit Deutschland beilegen, indem er der Deutschen Elf half, den gemeinsamen Rivalen Seto "Brasilien" Kaiba vernichtend zu schlagen und Fußballweltmeister zu werden. O'Löw, sympathisch wie immer, zeigte sich jedoch bescheiden: "Jo, mei, i hob hoald einfoch wie immäa ans Herz der Kordn g'glaubt" ~O'Löw, Poet, bester Lügen-Spieler und Lügner der Welt Nachsatz Ich glaub du lügst halt. Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Krieg Kategorie:Volksmusik Kategorie:Kalk Ofe